Take What You Can
by SHIELDing-things
Summary: Skye has a pretty specific skill set. She may not have graduated high school or understand much about algebra but there's one thing she does better than anyone else. Stealing. She can be in and out of a bank in a matter of minutes and there's nothing she can't handle... That is until she walks into a bank already being robbed by faces from the past.


Skye was what you'd call one of the more disorganised bank robbers. She would get the job done well enough and never left without her money but she also wouldn't waste weeks staking out a place. She would pick a town on her map, find the bank in that town, do a dry run the day before then strike while the iron was hot.

Dolton was where things changed.

The dry run was fine and the morning had been quiet. Skye almost always went when everyone had just come back from their lunch break so there would be less customers in the bank and the employees weren't as observant of people coming in.

She parked her motorcycle on the opposite side of the street, pushed a few coins into the meter then slung a duffel bag over her shoulder and set out for the bank. She pulled on the balaclava just before she reached for the door with one of her gloved hands and retrieved her pistol from the bag with the other.

She crossed the room relatively quickly, taking a careful sweep of the room as to assess her hostages. "Alright, folks, welcome to your first bank robbery! If you'd be so kind as to drop your phones and kneel on the ground with your hands behind your head, that'd be great," Skye rolled off the usual instructions as she waved round the gun.

The hostages look around a little confused and Skye would have sworn one of them almost laughed. And laughing wasn't _generally_ what happens at a bank robbery, even in the slightly stranger towns.

Then, as the customers slowly began to kneel and the employees raised their hands, a woman wearing a white mask with her arms crossed over her chest cleared her throat. She narrowed her eyes on the woman, a strange silence swallowing the room as Skye lifted her arm up and aimed the gun at her chest. "Lady, I'm gonna need you to follow my instructions," Skye stated in a steely tone.

"All clear," A man's voice called from one of the back rooms as he wandered in. He froze when he spotted the two girls staring each other off, his fingers twitching for the gun tucked into his waistband.

"What are you doing in my bank?" Skye questioned through gritted teeth, her eyes flicking between the two of them as she sized them up. Skye liked having her balaclava on when she did a job, it put up a wall between her and everyone else. They couldn't see her face, the way it curved and creased with each little change in emotion, so it's one less way they could manipulate her. Staring at two people just like her showed her why the hostages never made eye contact with her. It was unnerving to say the least.

"This is _our_ bank," The woman answered and took a small step forward, the man getting more agitated with the movement.

"We can work this out calmly, right? Why don't we just, uh, flip a coin?" The man suggested.

Skye resisted rolling her eyes in favor of gauging the hostages, all seeming pretty confused but scared enough not to try any heroics, before dropping the gun to her side and motioning the couple to join her at the back of the room. "We are _not_ flipping a coin," She stated in a hushed tone as they grouped together. She was still trying to think of a sensible alternative when the woman lifted off her mask and dangled it by the elastic strap.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Skye growled, a bewildered look passing over the other two as they exchanged a look. She glanced round once again then reluctantly tugged off her balaclava, her hair slightly tangled but still mostly in tact. "Jemma fucking Simmons, what the _hell_ are you doing robbing a bank?"

* * *

><p><strong>I've been wanting to write a bank robbers au for months but it hasn't quite fitted together how I wanted so I've held back on publishing anything until now. This is a little teaser of what I've got planned for the story so no need to worry, the following chapters will usually be at least 2,000 words each. Please review if you liked it, I still haven't decided on the exact relationship between the three of them other than where they've met before so any feedback would be great!<strong>


End file.
